The Darkness and The Light
by ironmaiden76
Summary: Batman tells Wonder Woman where they stand romantically but he's unprepared for his feelings for her and the fight to make sure it remains that way.
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic. It concentrates mostly on the animated series as well as the comics. I do not own any of the characters so don't sue me. Though if I did, maybe they would be together.**

The Darkness and The Light

Prologue

I try not to look at her. Try not to reach out to her and let her beauty claim me as her victim. She looks at me and when I say nothing, quickly looks away. It takes all I have to remain unmoving, to not touch her, and say something, anything. But it can never be. She doesn't belong in my world no matter how many times I try to justify it. I belong to the night, to my demons, my pain and my vengeance. For she, she is the light and I, I am the darkness. It's where my I live, where I belong, where I have sentenced myself. I am the Dark Knight. As such, I cannot give in to the feelings tormenting me. The darkness would claim her as it has claimed me and I cannot allow it. I live among the shadows of my tortured life and she can not reside there with me. She deserves better than what I can offer. And so I turn away knowing she is not mine to have. Knowing she is the light in my world of darkness.

I can feel him behind me as if he wants to reach out, touch me or say something to me. I look at him, it costs me and see nothing, except the face I have come to dream about. The black mask, covering the identity only known to few. The white screens, covering his eyes, his jaw set and stubborn, devoid of any emotion. Where normally I would hold my chin high, regally and hold his gaze forcing him to break the contact, I find I cannot and look quickly to the ground. He makes me weak. And he is the one weakness I cannot afford. I want to bring him into the light with me, out from the shadows, out of the darkness where he abides if only for awhile. He makes no move and so I turn back staring out into the void of space as I hear his cape rustle around him as he leaves without a word. He is the darkness, the danger in my world of innocence, in my world of light.

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Diana lay in her bed aboard the new Watchtower unable to sleep. Her body ached, feeling the effects of the Justice League's latest skirmish. The new recruits were a daunting and often tiring challenge. She'd taken to training many of them herself and found it as much a frustration as a good outlet for her pent up energy. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed the times when it was only the original seven members. This included the Thanagarian Shayera Hol, who was now back as part of the team in limited capacity.

Despite her betrayal Diana saw her as a friend, an ally. After all, in the end she'd proven her worth, her loyalty only to leave the Justice League and Diana alone to deal with wounded egos and male pride. Diana had been wrong about her. She knew she'd been one of the harshest critics of her actions but she'd been hurt and angry. Shayera was her friend, the only other woman on the team but for her and even when there was tension, there was always a bond between sisters. They had patched up any lingering doubts and hard feelings when Shayera had helped her in Tartarus but it would never be the way it once was. She knew she had to find the time to make it right again but there was always one thing or another to do. Another world to save, another creature or megalomaniac on the loose. Lately, it seemed no one had the time. Clark was constantly busy with Metropolis and with his marriage to reporter Lois Lane. And then there was Bruce.

She sighed heavily at the thought of him. Bruce Wayne, Gotham's handsome, rich, industrialist playboy who moonlighted as the vigilante crime fighter known simply as Batman. A man she'd fought side by side with and respected both as a man and a warrior.

Which one was his true identity, she wondered. Was he Bruce Wayne the man she'd shared intimate moments with, a dance in Paris, a kiss in the Indian restaurant during the Thanagarian invasion, or the playboy who had a different date on his arm every occasion and leered at every woman he met? Perhaps he was the lone, brooding hero with so many secrets, so closed off and guarded, who'd shown a genuine interest in her safety on numerous occasions. He was such a contradiction of characters; she wished she knew for sure.

She stared at the ceiling and sighed again. The only thing she knew for sure was that no matter which paradox he was, he had broken through her original mistrust of man. Broken through the guards she'd placed on her heart no matter how infuriating he could be. Whenever she thought the new recruits were frustrating she reminded herself they had nothing on Batman.

Since returning from the future, one minute he was friendly and warm towards her, next cold and calculating. One minute she thought they were heading towards a more intimate stage in their relationship, next he completely shut her out, even refused to be on the same mission as her, or cutting off interaction with her on a whole. They'd become close when she and J'onn moved into Wayne Manor during the rebuilding of the Watchtower and she missed those times. She missed their sparring most of all. If only to feel his strong body over or under hers.

He had yet to talk to her since their last training session two weeks ago except for a politely spoken, yet cool 'Diana' whenever he saw her and she knew damn well why.

They'd been fighting for hours; finally he'd secured the room and taken off everything but his uniform pants and boots knowing he needn't worry about his identity with her. Sweat soaked, matted his black hair and ran down his chiseled face down to his broad, bare chest riddled with scars from his many years of street combat. He had the body of a warrior and the face of a God and she found it difficult to look at anything else, think of anything else.

He'd taken advantage of her moment of weakness, kicking her legs from underneath her and landing on top of her, their faces inches apart. For a moment she'd seen something in his deep blue eyes, something she thought she recognized as desire and she reacted to it, reached up and ran her hand across the sweep of his square jaw and up into his wet hair as she whispered his name. He scrambled quickly from on top of her and away as though she'd burnt him. As he hastily redressed keeping his back to her, she realized her error and sat hugging her arms around her knees as he left without a word. Always without a word.

The memory spurred her anger. Was it so beastly, so ghastly of a thought he couldn't even think of letting her touch him, love him, if only for a night? Or maybe she was not enough of a femme fatal for his liking, she wondered thinking to the women he usually was attracted to. By now she realized there would be no sleep for her this night. She was good and truly riled and she dressed back into her uniform intent on taking out some frustration in the holoroom rather than a poor unsuspecting recruit. Where was Flash when you needed him?

**So what do you think so far? Ready for more?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Batman stood on a rooftop looking down at Gotham below. The sun would soon be rising and his patrolling done for another night. It was a slow night. He hated slow nights. They gave him too much time to think about what he should be doing, and who he should be spending his time with. He hated to admit that high on that list was the delicious Amazon Princess, Diana. Known to all as Wonder Woman.

There was something about her, something that got to him, past all the walls and blockades he'd put in place for this reason alone. Sure there'd been others… Rachel, Selina, Talia and the list went on but none held his interest the way Diana did. He usually went for the vixens, the bad girls, the women he couldn't completely trust, couldn't completely attain but with Diana it was different, she was different. He trusted her completely, even with his life, which is why he'd revealed himself to her with little hesitation and allowed himself to become close to her, too attainably close, he thought.

Two weeks ago while they were sparring, she'd frightened him by moving too quickly, by seizing an opportunity he knew he wanted too but was too afraid to commit to. The kiss they shared during the Thanagarian invasion haunted him. The unfinished dance in Paris, constantly on his mind. Too many times he dreamt of touching her, caressing her, making love to her and now he found himself thinking it during times when he should have his mind fixed on more important things. There was some unspeakable connection between them; a fire stoked so hot he sometimes thought it would engulf everything in its path if they unleashed it. He depended on control, needed it and Diana made him feel anything but in control. In her presence he could barely control his own hormones let alone keep his mind focused on saving the world.

So, he'd kept his distance from her, opted out of many Justice League commitments using Gotham as his excuse and not the hard gut wrenching lust he felt for Diana which he knew was to blame. He had let her safety be his guiding force in many situations, even subconsciously and he was careful never to let personal relationship cloud the bottom line and get in the way of what needed to be done. Hell, he'd even pushed away the boy who was practically his own son. Even now his relationship with Dick Grayson remained strained. He didn't want it to be that way for him and Diana.

He had to think of a solution, a way to put this behind them so he could focus his attentions on more productive things instead of how she looked when she smiled, how her black hair would feel if her ran his hands through it and how her body molded itself perfectly to his. He had to remain aloof, uncaring, it was his only protection. The protection for those around him, those who counted on him night after night. No. There would be no way he'd let a princess, even a super-strength, beauty like Diana ruin his efforts, ruin the guise he'd carved for himself. No woman was worth everything he'd worked for his whole life.

He sighed heavily realizing Diana was the furthest thing from an ordinary woman.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Superman had called a meeting. It was the first time she and Batman were in the same room together since the incident in the training room for any length of time. Kal droned on about commitment and what an honor it was to serve the Justice League and the Universe as a whole, mostly for the benefit of the newest members. Diana stifled back a yawn. She didn't mean to seem bored; she did consider it an honor, it just felt like sometimes no matter what they did, things never seemed to get better. She didn't need any more excitement in her life. What she needed was a little peace, some contentment and looking across at Bruce she knew she'd find neither with him.

Diana tried to hide her thoughts, be as stubborn and stoic as he, but her eyes betrayed her. Despite her best efforts she couldn't manage to keep him from her peripheral sight, constantly setting them on him unintentionally, then forcing herself to look away. She wished she had a mask like his, one she could hide behind so that no one would ever know she longed for the Bat.

She shook her head and let out a haughty huff. There assembled in the room were some of the greatest heroes, many of them handsome and eligible, not unlike the many men on earth who would vie for her attention if she allowed it. And of all the men in all the worlds, she had to fall for him. A man who would never allow himself to fall for a woman, at least not a woman like her. She knew his taste tend to run more along the lines of spirited bad girls with nasty attitudes and tight fitting costumes. Not that she could talk; Shayera once told her she looked like a Miss America contestant in a bathing suit who was into S&M. She smiled remembering how stunned she was when Flash told her what S&M stood for. She looked up at Bruce who was clearly looking at her probably annoyed her mind was wandering and the smile fell from her lips.

Bruce wanted to forfeit the meeting all together, he had more important problems on his plate brewing in Gotham at the moment but instead he'd asked Nightwing and Batgirl to patrol for him, knowing he was going up to the Watchtower for one reason alone and she stood across from him. He hated himself for letting his feelings for a woman come between him and his work but he knew he had to take this opportunity and close the door they'd previously opened. As much for her sake as his own.

He saw her trying not to look at him, watched her through his mask as her eyes lit upon him and immediately looked away as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. Did she even know how outrageously sexy she was, no probably not. She was sweet, naïve and eternally hopeful, which is exactly why it would never work between them. He'd only hurt her. She still had so much to learn about what she called 'Man's world' and he didn't want to be the one to break her trust and faith in mankind. He watched as a smile appeared on her beautiful face and knew her mind was elsewhere not that he could blame her. He'd heard this speech a thousand times it seemed and still he wished he could be the one to have put it there. Her eyes met his and the smile fell from her lips as she turned and continued listening to Superman and he mentally cursed himself for letting her know he'd been watching her.

The meeting came to a close and everyone dispersed. Diana waited a moment finding a reason to talk to Dinah in hopes Bruce would try and connect with her but to no avail. She watched as The Question approached him and they became engrossed in a conversation, obviously oblivious to her presence. She sighed heavily and left not realizing he'd been watching her the entire time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

To rid herself of the disappointment and tension, Diana decided some relaxation was in order and sighed in exquisite ecstasy after soaking in a luxurious hot bubble bath. She emerged from the bathroom a short towel tucked securely around her body, her hair pinned up, and humming a tune she'd become particularly fond of.

"So you sing in the shower do you?"

She put her hand to her heart to steady herself. She knew she'd set the codes for privacy on her door but if anyone could break them, it would be him. "By the Gods, Bruce you frightened me halfway to the Elysian Fields." She waited a moment for her heart to return to normal and sat at her vanity while she plucked the pins out of her raven hair and let it tumble down her bare shoulders trying to act indifferent about him standing in her room. "And to answer your question no, I don't. I believe I was humming. Besides, I was taking a bath not a shower. And they call you the world's greatest detective." She smiled baiting him. She would rather be roasted for dinner slowly over a hot pit in Hades than have him feel she was affected by his presence.

"I stand corrected." Bruce recognized the tune she hummed immediately. He had hoped in time she would forget about it but obviously that wasn't the case. His jaw clenched as she pulled the pins from her hair one by one as if to torture him and he watched intently as her raven tresses fell down cruelly over her milky shoulders, tormenting him as he feasted on the mental image of her naked soaking in a bubble bath. He burned for her but made no attempt to move. Instead, he stood by the door stoically as she looked up at him warily.

"Why are you here Bruce?"

He shocked her by pulling back his cowl so they could talk face to face. "Diana, we need to talk."

She tried to mask her disappointment and swallowed a heavy sigh. She knew that tone in his voice, knew what he was about to say. It was the same thing he'd said over and over again but it still didn't stop her from hoping or from feeling the way she did about him. "Seeing as I am clad in only a towel it would seem you have my undivided attention."

_And you definitely have mine_ he thought quickly and shook his head of the thought reminding himself why he'd come to her, what he had to do. This inner turmoil had to stop; he had to end whatever had begun between them.

"You seemed troubled, Bruce. Whatever it is you can tell me. Perhaps I can help you overcome whatever is causing your conflict."

He hated the concern in her voice and he definitely hated the way his heart flip-flopped traitorously in his chest. "There is no conflict, Diana." His tone was harsh. He didn't want to feel for her. There could never be anything between them so it was futile. So why did she keep looking at him with those big blue eyes like that? "I wanted to come here and make sure you knew where we stood."

"By all means, feel free to tell me where _you_ stand, Bruce." She retuned uniformly. He had a lot of nerve presuming to tell her how to feel.

"Diana." He scolded her slightly and continued his crusade. "I believe we respect each other as teammates and I'd like to think we are also friends…"

"Is that all we are, Bruce, _friends_?" She interrupted.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" He lied; the lie was easier to face than his conflicting emotions for her.

She nodded as though she'd expected him to say such a thing. But she wasn't going down without a fight. She knew what she felt and by the Gods soon he'd know it too. "You are welcome to take any stance you wish but as 'friends' I won't lie to you and most importantly I won't lie to myself. I can't." She stood up and walked slowly towards him, every long-legged step torturing him. "Every time I'm around you I can't think straight, can't see anything but you. You haunt my dreams and now you're in my head when I'm awake. I can't concentrate, I can't sleep and I can't get you out of my mind. And Hera help me, I don't think I want to." She reached up and placed soft hand on his warm cheek and looked pleadingly into his blue eyes.

He couldn't resist placing a hand over hers if only to savor the warm sensation of her touch for a few more minutes. She was an honest woman, he admired that and looking into her big, expectant eyes filled with hope and trust, he hated what he was about to do. "Diana." He said her name soft and low, like a lover. "Don't make this any harder than it is. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." She smiled weakly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her waiting lips.

He pulled away just in time and disentangled himself from her arms and stood away from her even though every fiber of his being wanted to hold her, kiss her and make her his. "You've just listed every reason why we shouldn't be together. It's a distraction, it's dangerous for our fellow teammates and for the people we're supposed to be protecting. I can't be Batman and have these feelings for you Diana, it just won't work."

"You would deny yourself for the greater good?" She asked softly and he nodded. "Then I guess you are much stronger than I am, or don't feel as strongly as I do." She turned away willing herself to be strong as tears threatened to fall.

"I feel for you, Diana." _Too much_, he thought as he reached for her, brushed her hair away from her neck and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "But it can never be. Surely you of all people realize that." He allowed himself a moment of weakness to bury his face in the hollow of her neck and inhale her heavenly scent and tried with Herculean effort to steel his resolve. "We have to find a way out of this as much for everyone else as ourselves."

She pulled away, out of his reach and stared defiantly at him, chin held high and even clad in a towel held the confident air of Amazonian royalty. "Speak for yourself, Bruce. In this case, I choose to be selfish. It's the least I can give to myself after I offer my entire being up day after day fighting for others and what I believe in."

Her words affected him. He wanted to believe them, believe that they could afford to give in to their feelings but knew it was only a dream. "We have to fight it." He said as much for his benefit as her own. "You know we can never give into it. We would become too much to each other."

She didn't want to hear his excuses why they couldn't make it work; she'd heard them all before. All she wanted was for him to fall into his desire and take her. Maybe a carnal approach was what she needed to convince him. Men were such primal creatures, their bodies led them and their hearts followed. "Maybe if we gave into 'this', it would go away. Maybe it is just how does Flash say it…'an itch that needs to be scratched'? From the way we kissed at the restaurant and the manner in which we spar, I think it would be a most pleasant itch to scratch."

He was sure of it but thinking about it right now with her bed so accessible and a willing towel-clad Diana was hardly making his decision easier. His control was a tool, a weapon which she all but obliterated with one touch, one look from her cerulean eyes. If he gave into the emotions rising in him, clouding his judgment, he'd be a monster. An uncontrollable, ruthless monster. He knew he had the reputation of a playboy. Everyone knew he courted many women but what they didn't know is that he rarely ever took them to bed knowing his body was too racked with scars and stories he could never tell. Stories and excuses he didn't have to make with Diana. It had been too long since he'd been with a woman intimately; the tension had built up to an unbelievable high but it was a price he was most willing to pay to stay in the darkness.

She sensed the conflict within him and didn't feel sorry for it. Only felt sorry he needed to analyze it rather than just taking what was offered freely. "You are wrestling with your decision. What if I made it for you?" And she stepped up and crushed her lips against his. Desire and reason warred against one another and desire won. Hers hands held him fast to her, tangling them in his hair as his latched onto her waist and ran up her back pressing her ever closer to him. Tongues and lips teased and collided, he bit her lip gently and sucked on it the way he'd imagined doing during the meeting and she moaned. The sound of her willing, wanting nearly made him lose the control he depended on and his eyes flew open as he regained his senses and he pushed himself away from her. "No, we can't. You don't understand." He said breathlessly turning away from her as she secured the towel around her body.

"I do. I understand how simple it could be, how easy if only you would let it." She reached for him and he stepped back.

"I can't." He said with finality as he covered his face with the mask of the Batman and she knew it was over. "I have to go. I'm sorry." He left with a swirl of his cape as stealthy as he'd came and she sat on the end of her bed while feelings of frustration and hurt poured through her and held her face in her hands as she, the Wonder Woman, cried over a man.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

It had been three weeks since Bruce last was seen in Diana's company. He fought

beside her in a handful of missions but never stayed behind. In fact, whenever they were in the same room, all they seemed to do was ignore one another or argue. He knew he'd hurt her. Hurt her more by getting too close again. The kiss in her bedroom made the one at the restaurant pale in comparison and he found himself thinking what it would be like to give in, to be selfish and just 'scratch the itch' that was bothering them both.

The mansion was empty without her smile, her light but he'd been in the dark before and so embraced it. He would never admit no matter how many times Alfred prodded how much having her there made a difference for them all. How could he? His vengeance was his motivation, the darkness his ally, if he gave in and let some of her light into his world what would happen to the Batman then? What would happen to Gotham, to the people who relied on him without his edge?

He changed out of his uniform and into his plain clothes as Batman once again became Bruce Wayne and padded up the stairs to the Manor.

"Coffee, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Not tonight, Alfred." He answered leaning a hand on the mantle and staring into the fire, a glass of bourbon in the other.

"You seem 'preoccupied'. Is there anything I can help you with?" The butler asked knowing Bruce seldom took advantage of the well stocked liquor cabinet.

The younger man shook himself from his daze refusing to admit he saw himself and Diana wrapped in a passionate embrace within the flames of the fire. "It's nothing Alfred."

"Of course not, sir." Alfred said knowingly as he walked away. He knew his charge well and knew that for weeks perhaps months his mind had been on something, or rather someone else. Just who Bruce Wayne thought he was fooling other than himself was anyone's guess. He only hoped the man he'd come to think of as a son would realize it before it was too late.

Diana was almost relieved she had monitor duty as soon as they came back from their most recent mission. After her latest altercation with Bruce, correction Batman, she knew sleep would evade her yet again. She knew he was just being defensive but did he have to be such an ass? Lately if he didn't go out of his way to avoid her, all they seemed to do was fight. This last time he lashed out at her for being too aggressive, too impulsive. She'd shot back that maybe she had a touch of darkness in her too and that it wasn't exclusive to him alone, to which he'd turned his back on her and promptly left, again wordlessly. "Are you alright Diana?" J'onn asked from beside her as she stared out from the Watchtower's view deck.

"Fine, thanks."

"I sense you are preoccupied with something…or someone." Her eyes whipped to his. "I am sorry. I do not mean to pry."

"No apologies needed. I am projecting my emotions most likely." He nodded and she smiled. "Everything is okay J'onn."

"You know that if you ever need a friend I am here for you."

"Thank you J'onn."

What she really wanted was to smash Batman's face in and then kiss it better. Damn her heart. The line between love and hate was so blurred; she couldn't even see it. Man's world was a crazy place. It was much easier on Themyscira where there were only women, other sisters. She could now understand why her sisters and mother outlawed men from her island home. They only brought destruction and heart ache. It made her long for home, long for a friend. Someone who would understand. After Shayera left initially and Clark married Lois, she thought that someone was Bruce but she'd been mistaken and now she felt more alone than ever.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The team had just returned from a mission. Superman had sent the two of them to diffuse

the situation in an attempt to help repair their damaged relationship, despite Batman's

protests. It turned out to be a mistake of colossal proportions.

Not only did Kal have to send in reinforcements but neither of them had spoken a word to each other the entire flight home. Instead, she sat fuming silently about his intrusion in her part of the mission while he clenched his jaw, cursing her viciously in his mind.

Her arms crossed in defiance across her chest, she allowed herself a moment to look at him if only to burn a hole through his head. He'd interfered and she came off looking like a helpless female while he played the hero. She had everything under control and he'd rushed to her defense when she didn't ask for it or need it. Or at least she didn't want to admit she needed it, which was partly the reason she was angry. She'd misjudged the potentially deadly situation she was in and pride kept her from calling him for help even when she knew she was in over her head. To fuel the fire he'd simply said "You're welcome" after he helped her regain order as though she should be honored he'd stepped off his high horse to rescue her like some damsel in distress.

As soon as they flew into the hangar, she was up and after him. She marched past Superman who demanded to know what happened and to the transporter knowing he'd recently just returned to his cave and intended to give him a piece of her mind. She shot Clark down with one withering glare and he stepped back and let her go not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Amazonian's rage.

Bruce ripped off his cape and cowl the minute he reached the Batcave and threw it over his chair. He cursed and slammed his fist into the console of his desk. Goddamned pig headed woman. She'd gone into a fight alone; too prideful to admit when she needed help. She would have rather died than admit she needed help, at least not help from him.

He was furious, seething. He couldn't believe the sight he saw when he arrived; there she was in all her Amazonian glory, surrounded, fighting against the odds. If he'd been any longer she would have been caught in the devastating explosion and most likely killed or at the very least seriously injured. Did she even stop to think what it would have done to him to watch helplessly as that happened? Did she even care?

He heard the alarm signaling someone arriving from the transporter and knew right away it was Diana. Well that suited him fine. He knew they were both in rare enough moods for a good old fashioned row and he was prepared.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"What in Athena's name did you think you were doing interfering like that?"

"I thought I was saving your life." He stood inches away from her a sneer fixed upon his face. He wanted to strangle her.

"You made me look like an incompetent fool."

"If the shoe fits." He lied. He had nothing but the greatest respect for her and her abilities but she could be so stubborn and righteous.

"Why you brainless, egotistical, toad of a…a man…" She spat for the lack of anything better to say.

"You have a funny way of showing gratitude, princess." He said carefully in his low baritone, their faces inches apart from one another.

"I'll show you gratitude." And she pulled him to her by his uniform and crushed her mouth to his. He was unable to push her away, as much because of her strength as that he no longer wanted to.

His hands flew into her hair and held her to him and she moaned against his mouth as she shuddered and temporarily relinquished control to him. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth as she allowed him to deepen the kiss and take her under into the darkness, into his world as she let him explore her. He ran his mouth all over her face down her neck to the tops of her breasts and buried his face there. Tongues and lips clashed as the urgency grew between them and they tore at each other's uniforms like animals as they wrestled each other to the ground. Rolling over the floor of the cave each trying to gain the upper hand and keep a slippery grasp on their restraint. They filled each other and mated out of necessity, out of passion and uncontrollable desire. Control no longer an alternative, they gave in to the pleasure, to one another as their world's collided-darkness and light-and passion claimed them as its prisoner.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Sometime during the night he'd managed to sweep her up into his arms and carry her up to his bedroom where they eventually fell asleep but not before reaching for one another yet again. Holding Diana, touching her, making sweet, slow love to her was necessary, as necessary as his next breath but carried none of the urgency of before. He had never needed anything before. Never needed anyone like he needed Diana. In his house, in his bed with none of the masks or pretenses.

He looked down at the sleeping princess, her beautiful body draped over his own; the sheets tangled around them and wrapped a tendril of her silky hair around his finger. He'd long denied them both the pleasure of this. Denied himself the knowledge of how it would be, how it could be between them. She relished the darkness he brought to her world of light as they mated, as much as it moved him when she'd kissed and paid homage to his many scars with her mouth and fingertips as though he were some warrior god and not a man in a bat suit trying to play immortal hero. When she cried out his name in passion, it thrilled him darkly to know he could bring her to the edge of her own sanity and hold that much power over her, as much power as she now held over him. He loved hearing his name echo from her lips like a chant, loved the feeling of her body writhing under his, loved knowing there were no secrets between them only trust and an absolute respect he shared with no other. She knew of his limitations and still treated him as an equal even with her superior strength. She accepted every part of him. She wanted Bruce Wayne as much as she wanted Batman. Was it possible he'd met his match in Diana?

He shifted as she cradled her body into his and snuggled her head into his chest and Bruce couldn't resist a smug smile. In the cave, he wanted to believe this would be a one time affair but as he looked down at her, sleeping peacefully in his bed, he knew it was the furthest thing from the truth. He raised the hand that was covering his heart to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her palm as he held it in his own and closed his eyes and let sleep finally claim him, knowing tonight there would be no nightmares.

Diana woke with a start. She reached for him only to find the bed empty and cold beside her. She sat up bringing the sheets with her and walked to the doors of his room that led out onto the balcony and looked out. It was still night. Batman would be watching over Gotham, she knew it was foolish to even wish for him to have stayed. Knew she would never be so selfish as to ask for that part of him. He'd awoken things in her she didn't know she could feel. He'd been dark and dangerous one moment and gentle and loving the next. She wasn't sure which she preferred. She only knew she couldn't wait until they were together again as man and woman, as Bruce Wayne and Princess Diana of Themycria or as Batman and Wonder Woman, she didn't care which. And so she returned to the bed knowing her dark knight would return to her again once the darkness gave way to light and she would be waiting.

"Good morning, Miss Diana. Master Bruce has left me specific instructions to see that you have a good breakfast this morning and to invite you to dinner this evening."

"Thank you Alfred but I'm afraid I have to go." She turned and kissed the elderly gentleman on his papery cheek. "I have monitor duty. But I wouldn't miss dinner for the world."

Diana was leaving just as Tim Drake and Dick Grayson came into the kitchen. They were immersed in a conversation until Dick stopped Tim with an arm at the sight of Diana.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dick asked. "I thought she moved back to the Watchtower?"

"Come on Alfred; what's going on between Bruce and the Amazonian goddess?" Tim prodded.

"Master Timothy, it is not polite to discuss Master Bruce's _affairs_ while he is not here to defend himself." Alfred replied with a wink and walked out to carry on with his duties.

"I bet Bruce will be in a better mood now." Tim joked as Dick ruffled his hair and they went to raid the fridge.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all who have read and reviewed and are enjoying this story thus far. I had everything already written up to this point so I appologize for the delay in posting this chapter.**

Chapter VIII

Diana returned to the Watchtower knowing Bruce would seek her out when he was able. She knew Gotham and its citizens were his passion, his vengeance what fueled him. She would never ask for more than he was willing to give because it was a sure and fast way to heartbreak and the last thing she wanted was to risk losing him. She had her duties as well and knew that he more than any body would understand and it felt strangely satisfying.

"You should have let Alfred make you something before you left." He said low in her ear from behind.

Diana nearly bobbled the iced mocha she'd been holding. "You have to stop sneaking up on people like that, Bruce. One day my heart is going to give out."

"If it didn't last night I doubt it ever will." He smirked with the devilish lop sided grin that belonged to Bruce Wayne.

She smiled coyly as she felt blush creep into her cheeks. Last night had been not only physical but demanding and often times pushed them to the extent of their strength, which in her case was saying a lot. "You seem to be none the worse for wear."

"Sport invigorates me." He agreed with an easy smile and she could tell even through the mask why dozens of women would fall at his feet.

"'Sport' is it?" She approached him and ran a hand down the chiseled sweep of his jaw when Flash came in. They pulled apart quickly, as though nothing had changed between them, even though they knew they'd nearly been caught in a compromising position.

"Are you two at it again?" Flash groaned as he sat and propped his feet up on the table.

"Pardon me?" Diana's eyes flew open in shock.

"Lately you two are always arguing about something or another. Honestly, why don't you do everybody a favor and fall into bed already. Maybe it would break the tension between you."

"How about it, Princess? A round of 'sport' for good measure?" He allowed the playboy persona to poke through for a moment and joked through serious tones as she raised a hand to slap him. "Is that a 'no'?" He asked somberly as he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from hitting him. He knew she'd held back but if he let her connect it was going to leave a hell of a mark and Bruce Wayne had an appearance to make at a fundraiser the next night.

"It was a 'go to Hades', Batman." And she stormed off feigning anger.

"You have a hell of a way with the ladies there, Bats." Bruce stood motionlessly glaring at the younger man from behind his cowl. "You're just lucky she held back or else you'd be nursing a broken jaw."

Luck had nothing to do with it; it had all been a rouse to throw Flash off. They'd both decided the night before, what everyone else didn't know wouldn't hurt them. In short, what was between them was between them and no one else.

He followed her trail through the Watchtower and found her standing in her room. She looked at him, their eyes locked as they waited for the door to close and she flew at him, attacking his mouth with her own as they fell against the door. His hands grabbed her waist and hitched her up as she wrapped her long perfect legs around him and he propelled them towards the bed as they landed in a tangle of limbs once again racing to pull off the other's uniform. Neither one of them spoke. There was no need for words. Bruce looked into Diana's liquid pools drowning in desire, desire for him and felt overwhelming passion take over him.

It was exciting, thrilling, exhilarating to know what there was more than friendship between them now and that nobody save for perhaps J'onn knew. Besides, there was more here at play than sex Bruce admitted to himself as looked down at a contented Diana curled up against him. She was so beautiful, a siren luring him to annihilation with a simple breath, movement, whisper. So strong was his Diana. 'His Diana' he smiled smugly to himself as he watched her slink from his side and maneuver herself above him.

"Maybe you are right. 'Sport' is invigorating. In fact, I feel up to it again." She looked down at him and smiled unabashedly.

"The Wonder Woman is insatiable."

"Are you not up to the challenge, Batman?" She purred in his ear.

"I'm up for anything you throw my way, Princess." He reverse their positions and rolled on top of her and went to kiss her but she was busy shifting from underneath him and changing back into her uniform. "Good. I'll see you in the training room in ten minutes." She leaned down and captured his lips with her own until they were both breathless. Diana knew he meant to take control but he would find she was not an easy one to relinquish power.

"Make it five." He said sitting up and carrying her with him. Her feet reached the floor and she smiled as she watched him pick up his scattered uniform pieces.

"In five." She agreed. "Oh and bring all your bat toys, you're going to need them." She winked saucily over her shoulder as she left the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. I apologize for not keeping up but here is an extra long chapter I hope you will enjoy.**

Clark Kent passed the training room and looked down to where he saw Diana and Bruce sparring. It seemed everything was back to business as usual between them. So long as they were getting along again, he couldn't be happier. The past few weeks had been trying at best. It was hard enough reassembling the team, training the new recruits and keeping the home fires burning with Lois; he didn't want to have to worry about his two closest friends and founding League members hurling venom at the sight of one another and making things difficult for everyone but mostly him.

He stood watching them, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. Sometimes, he felt so tired of being seen as the figure head of the League. The responsibility weighed heavily on his shoulders and having Diana and Bruce back to complete their Trinity meant one less thing he had to worry about. Hopefully, one or both of them would be able to provide that extra support he needed when dealing with an expanded galactic Justice League. He sighed in relief, for a moment the weight of the world seem to lift from his hold, until like a bolt of lightning it hit him that something had changed between them. He couldn't tell what exactly, but it were as if they were engaged in some sort of carnal mating ritual and not an exercise in controlling strength and power. Or was it both?

Bruce grabbed the Amazon from behind and could hear Diana's sharp intake of breath as she allowed the Dark Knight to hold her there for a moment before she struck him and took the offence. She never would have allowed that before. Clark watched curiously while this odd game of cat and mouse played out, every so often noticing certain looks between them, an inflection in their tone as they spoke to each other and hitches in their breathing when they were in close proximity that had nothing to do with fatigue. When Bruce made his final move, swept Diana's legs from underneath her and pinned her to the mat, Clark swore he could feel the electricity sizzle between them and see Bruce all but lick his lips at the thought of Diana lying underneath him. "My win, Princess." Clark heard Bruce say low, as though he were teetering on the edge of his control but before he could continue watching and wondering, Bruce shouted for the privacy protocols to be activated on the training room so that even Clark with his X ray vision and super hearing could not tell what was going on behind closed doors but what he had seen and heard already troubled him enough and suddenly the weight of the world was once again upon him.

Batman was walking to the transporter on his way back down to Gotham to get ready for his dinner with Diana and to set things up for his evening patrol when he heard Clark call him from behind.

"What can I do for you Superman?"

"I was wondering if we could talk privately about something."

"It'll have to be later."

"I need to talk to you _now_, Batman."

Bruce cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. It must be something serious, after all Clark rarely used a commanding tone, especially not with him. He didn't answer but gave a nod as if to say 'lead the way' and followed Clark to the Inner Council chambers. Bruce waited and looked at Clark who looked unnerved, uncomfortable, as though he would rather be anywhere than there with him.

Not known for his tact or patience when it came to such matters, Bruce broke the silence. "What is it, Clark?"

"Maybe you think I have no right to ask you this, that it's none of my business, but I need to know Bruce, what's going on with you and Diana?"

"You're right." Bruce said with a swish of his cape, turning and moving towards the doors. "It's none of your business."

"Bruce." Clark beckoned authoritatively, halting Bruce's action of leaving, not to mention made his spine stiffen on contact. He clenched his jaw. Friend or no, no one had a right to know anything about his private life or Diana's, even Clark. He turned and narrowed his gaze to let Clark know he was treading in dangerous territory though the big Boy Scout apparently didn't know a warning when he saw one, or didn't care, as he continued on.

"A few days ago you two were at each other's throats. Then I see you two sparring and noticed something's different. The dynamics between you have changed."

"Spying on us, Clark?"

"Of course not."

"Jealous?"

"Diana's like a sister to me."

"Except she isn't."

"That's not the point…her and I…it could never be more than that." Clark began to get flustered.

"So you've thought about it?"

"This isn't about me." Clark practically shouted in frustration.

"I wonder what Lois would think?"

"Now wait just a minute…"

"Don't like people prying into your personal life, Clark? Neither do I. We're done here." And before Clark could protest, Bruce was gone.

As Diana suspected they'd gotten in little training but it made the 'sport' much more interesting. She was in her quarters, having just finished setting her room right again, when there was a knock at the door. Right away, she knew it wasn't Bruce. He never knocked.

She opened the door and saw Clark standing in front of her. "Hello Kal. What a nice surprise." She beamed brightly. It was always nice to catch up with him.

"I hope you will still think so after I leave." He sat on the end of her bed.

She was taken aback for a moment. He looked troubled and that worried her. "What's wrong?" She asked and sat down beside him and placed her hand in his.

"I don't know how else to ask you this Diana but to just come right out and say it. What's going on between you and Bruce?"

Immediately she let her grip on his hand drop and stood up and tried to busy herself with some menial task. She didn't mean to appear so shocked; after all she'd worn her heart on her sleeve for years when it came to a certain Bat Man, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone about the nature of their relationship, not even Clark. "Bruce and I respect one another, he is a valued teammate and cherished friend."

"That's not what I mean Diana. Are you sleeping with him?"

"Even if I were Kal, it wouldn't be any of your business." She refused to turn or meet his gaze from his position on the end of her bed.

At that, Clark stood up and approached her. "I don't agree. A sexual relationship between founding league members could hurt the team if things went awry or if feelings got in the way."

Now she whirled and looked at him and attempted to keep her voice steady. "Don't throw stones at glass houses. I have always tried very hard never to let my feelings or circumstances get in the way of my duty but we all make mistakes, are you completely innocent, Superman?"

She knew where to hit and how to hurt. He knew he'd let his feelings cloud the bottom line on more than one occasion but he didn't see any good coming from her union with Bruce. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Diana."

"I'm a big girl, Kal." She softened and placed a gentle hand on his cheek and smiled. "Now I have to get ready. I have plans tonight."

He wanted to ask but decided he really didn't want to know and so left feeling as though nothing was resolved, even though both she and Bruce had answered his question. Maybe even more than he anticipated, and he sighed heavily.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

They sat in silence as they picked at the meal Alfred made for them. Diana knew there would be evenings like this but she hadn't expected it so soon, certainly not after what had transpired between them only that afternoon. She tried to make small talk but Bruce remained unresponsive. Finally, she decided to tell him about her visit from Clark. As she'd expected his head whipped up and he met her gaze.

"I see I've finally got your attention."

"Let me guess. He warned you away from the big bad Bat." He sneered in contempt. Leave it to Kent not to leave well enough alone.

"I wouldn't say 'warn' but he did show concern for my emotional well being."

She was so diplomatic. Why mix words? Clark was worried she'd get hurt and damned if he could blame him. What did he know about relationships? Every one he'd ever attempted had ended badly. He'd never been able to give as much as they'd wanted or needed. His entire being belonged to the Bat and his mission. Was he fooling himself that he wouldn't hurt her, that they could make this work? This is the reason he tried to stay away from her to begin with.

As if she sensed where his thoughts were heading, she grabbed for his hand and held it in her own. "I told him I was a big girl and I could take care of myself."

With a pang of regret he removed his hand from hers, forcibly pushed his chair from the table and stalked out of the room leaving Diana sighing in frustration.

She found him in front of the fire staring into the flickering flames. He was his own worst enemy, the harshest critic of his actions. With a steel resolve she came up behind him and placed her chin on his shoulder and silently thanked the Gods when he didn't move away.

"I know you think you can handle me. But Clark is right I'll hurt you. I won't mean to but I will." He said as he turned and faced her.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. Are you?" She asked gently placing a hand on his cheek and he placed his over hers.

Bruce had to admit she was determined and strong, two characteristics that definitely helped her cause in the matter. He couldn't help himself, she was so lovely and seeing the fire dance over her features as light and darkness mated, only made her more so and he sealed his answer in a kiss and wrapped himself around her.

Before they could take that thought further, the glare from the Bat signal interrupted their embrace and he sighed heavily placing his forehead against hers.

"Some days…"

"Go. They'll be other times." She said looking into his eyes letting him know she more than anyone understood his mission and would never ask for that part of him.

"Wait for me?"

"Perhaps. If you promise to make it worth my while." She smiled mischief dancing in her eyes,

"Princess, you have no idea what you're asking but you will find out." He pulled her to him in one quick, strong movement and kissed her long and hard until she was breathless and starry eyed and staring after Bruce as he disappeared through the passageway leading to the Bat's domain.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for hanging in there. I have had a tough time actually finishing anything I've written but I have made a promise to myself I would with this story and it is nearly done. So for all of you who've been waiting…here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter XI**

It had been three months. Three months of her showing him she was the more stubborn of the two when he tried to push her away or be difficult, three months of keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the League despite the always rampant rumors, and three months of deciding with one another was exactly where each of them wanted to be.

In fact, Bruce had decided it was time to make Diana a more permanent part of his life overall, having her stay over at the Manor more, making more time for 'them', which sometimes seemed like an impossible task, even going so far as introducing her into his life as Bruce Wayne so when everything came to light, it wouldn't look so unexpected. In fact, he was making his first step in that direction when he invited to her the Manor for Sunday brunch with the rest of the 'clan'.

Tim came running through the door and halted when he saw Diana looking as beautiful and regal as ever, sitting next to Bruce as they ate. It was a surreal experience. The closet thing he figured he was going to have to a 'normal' family again. An eccentric billionaire who played a winged crime fighter at night and an Amazonian Princess who looked like a super model and could throw a car at you if she was pissed.

Dick and Barbara were already sitting enjoying their breakfast. "I was going to go into town and do some shopping; I don't suppose you'd like to come along?" Barbara asked as Diana's eyes lit up.

She hadn't been asked along on a girl's day out in far too long. "I would be honored. As long as it's alright with you, Bruce? I wouldn't want my lack of unanimity to spoil it for Barbara."

It was as if she read his mind. He knew he'd already been taking too many chances when it came to her, like the other night when he'd shown up on the balcony of her apartment as Batman and entered her bedroom like a thief just in order to have a taste of her, or when they'd almost been discovered by Flash and Fire in the monitor womb. He had every intention of showing her off as Bruce Wayne's latest conquest next week at the Gotham orphanage charity auction and every function after that and though her ties to Batman were secured, her ties to Bruce Wayne were still unknown and he sighed inwardly. He'd seen the way her eyes lit up when Barbara had asked her. She probably longed for some female bonding. How could he deny her? "I'll have Alfred take you."

She stood and kissed his cheek. "Don't be silly. I'm sure Barbara has suitable transportation." She smiled, cleared her place and his, and started for the kitchen to help Alfred. "If not I could always fly us there." She smiled saucily teasing him as she winked at the younger brood and disappeared into the next room.

He watched her walk away and couldn't resist smiling. He looked up and realized the room had stilled and everyone was looking at him like he was an imposter.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." They all murmured and returned to their breakfasts sure that as soon as she left he'd be back to his same old surly self.

He let the silence continue; pretending to read his newspaper then looked up. "So what do you think of her, of this?"

"Weird." Tim replied. "But not in a bad way." He continued when he saw slight irritation enter Bruce's eyes.

"Well I for one think she's a breath of fresh air here. I haven't seen you smile in entirely too long. And look at you, you can't stop grinning form ear to ear." Barbara stated. "Besides I'm going shopping with Wonder Woman." She squealed in delight.

"I quite agree Miss Barbara. Miss Diana looks good here. She suits the house as well as the man." Alfred said removing the remaining dishes.

"We'll see." Was his only terse reply.

"Yah we'll see how bad you botch this one up." Dick murmured as Tim shot him a disapproving look and Barbara kicked him none so gently in the shin under the table. "I'm only saying what you both are thinking." Dick replied through gritted teeth nursing his soon to be bruised shin.

"It's okay. I deserve that." Bruce said heavily. "I know I haven't been the best mentor or father to any of you, but I have tried in my own way. In the only way I know how." He replied not daring to look up at the youngsters. He'd have rather been facing The Joker, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc AND Clayface at that moment than trying to say the words that needed to be said but were still so far out of his grasp. "I care about Diana, I want to make her a permanent part of my life, our life but I am not good at relationships."

"You can say that again." Dick replied as Barbara kicked him again. "Owww! Will you stop it already with the kicking, Babs!"

Bruce ignored Dick's comments. He didn't want to get into another heated argument with the young man he thought of as his son. Besides, it was hard to argue with someone who was 100% right. "That being said, I have decided to make Bruce Wayne's relationship with Princess Diana of Themyscira public over the next several weeks."

There was an eerie silence as each of them tried not to look shocked. Bruce going public with Diana meant one thing. He was head over heels in love with her and while they could handle a lonely, brooding Batman and phony, Playboy Bruce Wayne, they had no idea what to do with either of his personas in love.

"Well?"

All of a sudden each of them were talking over the other and making excuses of why they needed to excuse themselves all but running out of the room as Bruce laughed to himself and returned to reading his paper in relative silence.

BMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWW

**I know it might seem slow going right now but I am building up to something for the next chapter. Bear with me and keep up all the wonderful reviews. -im**


	13. Chapter 12

**I know I know. I've been very, very bad at updating. Thank you all for the many reviews and prompting me to keep going. Hopefully, you'll find this chapter a good reward for your patience. **

BMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWW

Chapter XII

Bruce had just finished training with Tim and Dick and was about to shower, when he heard the distinctive sound of female laughter reverberating throughout the walls of Wayne Manor and decided to greet the two women back from their day of shopping. Dick and Tim were already busy helping Alfred unload Barbara's car when he came down the stairs. The two women collapsed exhausted onto the couch while Dick, Tim and Alfred carried in a myriad of boxes and bags from various stores.

"Jeez, Babs, did you leave anything at the store?" Dick commented slightly irritated Alfred had caught him before he'd had a chance to freshen up and convinced him helping the ladies with their purchases would be the 'gentlemanly' thing to do.

"Oh, Dick, you're such a drama queen." Babs waved her hand at him half-heartedly as Dick glared at her and dropped the stack he was carrying as she chided him.

"Where do you want these, Diana?" Tim asked carrying a stack of boxes almost higher than he was with bags up both arms.

"You can take them to my room." Bruce said in his low baritone from his spot at the bottom of the stairs as everyone turned to look at him. No one had heard him enter, which was nothing new but it was apparent he had eyes for only one person in the room and her name was Diana. Diana blushed furiously feeling his hard stare on her but shot him a look that told him he was being rude and creating an uncomfortable atmosphere for the others, of which he promptly ignored.

"I'm on it." Tim said heading towards the stairs anxious to make his escape.

"Did you have fun?" Alfred asked, making small talk to end the awkward silence lingering between them all.

"I can't speak for Barbara, but I had a wonderful time, thank you for asking Alfred."

"Oh you can speak for me. What a great time. People literally doted on her as soon as they saw her come into the store. Women were jealous and guys were drooling."

"You're being far too magnanimous, Barbara. They were being absurd. I assured them I didn't expect to be treated any differently than anyone else for all the good that did."

Of course she would have. It was just another reason why she was starting to find her way deeper and deeper into his heart. She never expected preferential treatment because of who she was. And another reason why he stood looking at her like he was the predator and she was the prey, family be damned.

Despite Alfred's attempts, the air remained thick with desire and Dick, Barbara and Alfred found themselves scurrying out of the room much like earlier that morning, as Alfred retreated under the guise of preparing dinner and Dick followed Babs with all her bags and boxes, lecturing her about spending habits.

"Do you have to do that?" Diana said approaching Bruce who had yet to move from his position at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do what?" He asked innocently as they wrapped their arms around one another.

"Stare at me so intently until the others are positively uncomfortable to be in the same room with us."

He looked down at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's my house. I'll stare at who I want, where I want."

"I just don't think they know quite what to do with the idea of you and I yet."

"Tough." He said at first and then softened as she crooked a warning eyebrow at him. "They'll get used to it."

"If I choose to keep you around, that is." She teased as his hold on her tightened.

"I was just about to take a shower, why don't you join me and I'll help cement that decision of yours." He said just before crushing his mouth to hers.

After a few moments she pulled away breathless. "Well I'm all for conserving water. Besides, then I can show you my purchases. There's one in particular I think you might find interesting." She said seductively leading him down the hallway to the master bedroom.

And what a purchase it was. The little black number was obviously designed to effectively make him mute, deaf and dumb. The minute she came out of the bathroom in it, he could barely speak let alone form the words he needed in order to do so. Instead, all the blood rushed from his head and all he could manage was a completely un-Bruce like 'mahawa' briefly remembering to close his mouth that was agape, as she climbed onto the bed and slinked towards him, now reversing their roles as predator and prey.

He looked down at her body tangled around his own and his heart sped up just watching her sleep with a satiated smile on her beautiful face. She was as anyone expected, amazing.

Bruce thought about the day. It felt good and right to wake up beside her, eat meals with her, and have the kids feel so at ease with her. She completed him, fit into his world unexpectedly. He enjoyed having breakfast around the table with everyone. When he heard the laughter and female voices upon their return, it wasn't a sound he was used to hearing but quickly decided it was a sound he could get used to. It was the first semblance of normalcy he'd had in his life since his parents died. Perhaps his relationship with Diana was the first step in what could be the way to begin bridging the distance he'd put between himself and his family.

Gotham was still his mission but since Diana, he'd been asking Dick, Barbara and Tim to patrol for him more often, doing more with the League, proving to them he trusted them to keep things in Gotham in order without him always having to be under foot.

As if the universe sensed the ironic timing of his thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Bruce bolted up and threw on his robe as Diana groggily sat up clutching the sheets to her as he opened the door just enough to see who it was.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master Bruce but I'm afraid there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Master Dick. I'm afraid it's dire. I've taken the liberty of calling Dr. Tompkins." He noticed the blood Alfred was trying desperately to conceal on his shirt. Dick's blood.

"I'll be right down."

Without hesitation he closed the door and began to throw on the quickest thing he could find until he could get down to the Batcave and don his costume.

"Bruce?"

He'd all but forgotten about Diana in his haste.

"Bruce what's wrong?"

"I have to go." Was his only reply and he left her without another word or look back. The reply of the Batman.

Diana quickly got up and dressed. She saw the look of horror on Bruce's face, knew whatever was going on it wasn't good and wanted to be there for him. She was on her way down the stairs of the Batcave when Alfred intercepted her.

"I'm sorry Miss." He said looking truly apologetic. "Master Bruce asked not to be disturbed."

She tried not to be affected, knew Alfred meant especially by her and yet felt so helpless. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm afraid not. Dr Tompkins is here now. She'll make sure Master Dick is in good hands."

Understanding hit her like a ton of bricks. It was Dick. No wonder Bruce had look horrified.

"I'm to make sure I see you out."

Out? He wanted her to leave? She tried not to take it personally, knew he was hurting and blaming himself but the pain lanced through her quick and sharp despite it all. He knew he was shutting her out and her heart broke as she struggled to hold the tears at bay.

"I can find my own way out, Alfred. I'll send for my things in a few days. Tell him I hope Dick is okay and I'll be thinking of them both."

"I will Miss." Alfred replied as he watched Diana turn back and leave. Sometimes, he wondered where he'd gone wrong and sighed deeply.

Bruce heard her on the stairs talking with Alfred, knew turning her away would hurt her but all that mattered at that moment was Dick and that he would be okay. Dick who was hooked up to a myriad of machines in the Batcave's makeshift med lab as Leslie worked tirelessly on his wounds. Dick who was now paying the price for his mistakes. He'd been wrong letting her get too close, endangering his mission, making him believe he could be happy.

It wouldn't be a mistake he made again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank You to all who are still reading and reviewing. I am trying to get you new chapters in a timely manner and finally finish this so I can get to my next project. **

**And so without further ado…more angst.**

**BMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMW**

Chapter XIII

Diana couldn't stop staring at the empty chair during the League's weekly meeting. His empty chair.

A month passed since he last sat in that chair, since she last saw or heard from him, since he last held her in his arms, tangled his fingers in her hair, whispered her name on a wave of desire and looked at her as though she were the only woman on Earth. In fact, no one save for Clark had heard from him and only long enough for Bruce to tell him his priorities rested in Gotham.

Despite her better judgment, she called the Manor and talked to Alfred who was about as forthcoming of the goings on as Bruce would want him to be, though he was kind enough to let her know Dick was doing considerably better and had been moved up to his bedroom instead of quarantined to less comfortable conditions in the Bat Cave. It should have made her feel better but it didn't. That meant despite Dick recovering, Bruce was still intent on pushing her out of his life.

She didn't mean to sound so selfish. She understood his need to be there for Dick, after all he was Bruce's son, but she'd fought so hard all those years to get him to face his feelings for her and then the past months proving she wouldn't allow him to push her away. Then again, she didn't anticipate him blaming himself or her for Dick's injuries, for him not being there, for making exactly what he said would happen to his edge, to his priorities come true if he allowed her in. Maybe Bruce was right and for once Diana, Princess of the Amazons felt like she had no more fight left in her.

The next day, Diana flew to Gotham in order to tie up some loose ends. She called ahead and made sure Bruce wouldn't be there so she could say a brief 'hello' to Alfred, get her things, look in on Dick and not have to face him, sure that it would break her heart all over again.

"Your Highness. It's so good to see you again." Alfred greeted her fondly as he opened the front door of the Manor and ushered her in.

"It's just Diana, Alfred."

"Of course, Miss."

They engaged in some small talk as he led her up the stairs and down the hallway to Dick's room.

"How is he Alfred?" She asked outside Dick's door.

"Which 'he' would you be referring to Miss Diana?" Alfred said before opening the door and letting her in.

Dick smiled as he saw her come in and sat up.

"Diana. Tell me you've come to spring me."

"I would but I have a feeling we'd never make it by Alfred." She said sitting down on the side on his bed.

"Not only beautiful but wise as well." Alfred complimented as he excused himself from the room.

"How are you feeling?" Diana asked looking Dick over. From what she could see except from a few bandages and fading bruises, he looked like he soon would be back to taking on the Gotham nightlife.

"A couple more scars to add to my collection but I'm none the worse for wear. I'd be a lot better if I wasn't chained to this bed or a wheelchair except for when I'm doing physical therapy."

"Alfred says you are regaining more and more mobility and strength everyday and it's only a matter of time before you are walking on your own again."

"Another day is too long." Dick sighed impatiently. "You haven't been around very much lately. I thought I'd see you long before now."

"Yes, and I'm very sorry for that. I just didn't want to get in the way of your recovery and I've been extremely busy with League priorities." She lied politely knowing the last thing Dick needed was to be burdened with his father's relationship problems.

Dick cocked a brow and noticed Diana shifting as she made her excuses and the way her apologetic smile didn't reach up into her eyes and light the room aglow like usual. Boy, was she was a pathetic liar. "I'm sure Bruce has thrown himself into Gotham full force putting League duties on the bottom of his list of priorities." He baited and by the way the sadness crept into her eyes when he mentioned his adoptive father, that wasn't all he was guessing Bruce had dropped down on his list of priorities.

Idiot.

"Well I'm sure you need your rest and I have to get back up to the Watchtower before too long for monitor duty." She kissed his forehead gently.

"Thanks for coming by, Diana." Dick said before she walked out. And he meant it. Now he knew why Bruce was back to his same surly self, only worse. This was why he was working him so hard in his physical training sessions and why he was back to shutting them all out. He might be laid up in bed for the most part, but Dick wasn't going to take this lying down.

Diana closed Dick's door and leaned against it, breathing deeply, trying to steady herself. She hated lying, especially to a good man like Dick but it was between her and Bruce.

"I've taken the liberty of packing your things to make them easier for….travel. They're downstairs." Alfred said interrupting her brooding.

She smiled affectionately at him. Of course he would have. He knew how hard it would be for her to have to enter Bruce's room and clear out her belonging while the memories of their time together assaulted her. "Thank You Alfred that was most thoughtful."

"And if I may, it wasn't only you who I was thinking of. Master Bruce may not admit it but he's been utterly miserable without you. Barely sleeps in his own room anymore, if he sleeps at all."

She knew he meant well but the only person getting in Bruce's way of happiness was Bruce and it seemed he wasn't about to change his mind about that anytime soon. "He's made his decision and I will abide by it, not happily but I will."

"He's made his decision to be a lonely, stubborn ass." Alfred said out of turn with a little venom in his voice. "Not to speak out of line, your Highness, but I am very surprised you are not fighting for him. I thought if anyone…"

"I have no strength left to fight." Diana confided as her eyes watered and she smiled half heartedly at the older man who knew Bruce better than anyone.

She grabbed her bags and turned to leave when the door suddenly opened and Bruce charged inside. "Okay Alfred what's the emergency. Is Dick…" He stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw her standing in front of him.

"Diana." He tried to rally his emotions, to regain his footing but had been taken by surprise.

"Crisis averted. Everything is under control Master Bruce. Did I forget to call you back and let you know? How clumsy of me." Alfred replied knowingly and walked out of the room.

Bruce could have sworn he heard Alfred whistling. He'd make a mental note to chastise him later for this blatant attempt to mettle in his personal life but first he had to find his mental faculties that had all but evaporated since he saw Diana standing in front of him looking as beautiful and radiant as ever. Maybe even more.

"Hello Bruce."

"What are you doing here?" He asked for lack of anything else to say.

"I was just picking up my things and wanted to check on Dick. He looks well."

He didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. Just stood in front of her, trying to find a way to get his feet to move or get her out of there the fastest way he could because every minute she stood there, was another minute that crumbled his resolve to keep her out of his life.

"Well I've got monitor duty soon, I'd best be going." She said stepping around him realizing she wasn't getting anywhere.

Before he knew what he was doing he reached out and stopped her. "Diana." She looked sideways at him but he didn't meet her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"So am I Bruce. So am I."

And she walked out of his home, his life as he closed his eyes and listened to the door shut behind her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Many apologies for not updating sooner. For those of you still reading I thank you for being patient and sticking with me. I promise you will not be disappointed. **

**BMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWW**

Chapter XIV

Bruce hit and kicked the heavy bag with vigor. A workout was what he needed to work through these unproductive feelings he decided, but no matter how hard he worked himself, nothing could take away the image of Diana's face or the sound of the door closing behind her as she said goodbye.

He did what he had to do, he reminded himself. No matter how easy it was to lie to one another after a night spent in each other's arms, the truth was they could never be together. He'd lose her like he'd lost his parents. Like he'd almost lost Dick the night he decided to stay with her and not focus on his responsibility to Gotham.

He tried desperately not to think of the look in her eyes, the hurt mingling with the disappointment and heartbreak, her Amazonian pride the only thing keeping her able to hold her head high. It was yet another thing he admired about her. She could be looking down the barrel of her own death but would never let it defeat her. He'd tried to make it easy as possible on her, on them both. He axed all League commitments, cut off all contact, and buried himself in work both as Bruce Wayne and Batman, but none of it made it any easier. He knew that the minute he saw her standing in his foyer, looking as regal and beautiful as always, holding her things, ready to accept his decision and walk out of his life forever.

Bruce was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear Dick hobble his way down to the cave with only the use of a cane.

"Shouldn't you be back in bed?" Bruce growled.

"Shouldn't you be with Diana?"

"Stay out of it, Dick." It was a warning but Dick had never been one to heed them, especially coming from Bruce.

"Care to enlighten me on what happened between you?" Dick wasn't surprised when Bruce ignored him and continued pummeling the bag. "What did you do, Bruce?"

Still nothing except a few grunts as Bruce hit and kicked the bag with forceful precision.

"Okay, I'll rephrase the question. How long since you pushed her out of your life like you do with everyone who gets too close? From the way you are beating the holy hell out of that bag, I'd say probably since the night I got hurt."

All that earned him was a glare.

"Fine. Be that way, but I'm not going to let you use me as your excuse for why you choose not to be happy, for why you choose to keep me and Tim and Barbara on the outside looking in all the time. Do you hear me?"

Bruce ignored him but Dick had no intentions of giving up. "This is classic." Dick snorted in contempt. "You. The almighty Batman afraid of a woman. Afraid of love. Pushing her away out of that fear." When he didn't get a reaction Dick decided to up the ante. "You push her too far, Bruce, you are going to push her right into the arms of someone else. Someone waiting to treat her the way she should be, like Long Shadow maybe. You should see the way he looks at her. I bet now that you've broken her in, she could show him more than just offensive moves in the training room…"

"Enough." Bruce growled, grabbing Dick by the collar and hauling him up off the ground as the cane clattered to the ground. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else thinking of her like that, touching her the way he wanted to so desperately. "Enough." Bruce said slowly, menacingly, through gritted teeth as he saw the smug, satisfied grin spread across the younger man's face knowing he'd let him get to him.

"Let him go this instant!" Alfred ordered as Bruce released his hold. Dick fell to the ground and Bruce punched the wall where Dick's head had been only moments ago.

"So much for your legendary control." Dick mumbled trying to push himself up.

Bruce watched as the boy, correction the man, he called son struggled to make it back up to his feet, as Alfred helped him and knew he'd gone too far. Knew he'd let him get the best of him. "I'm sorry." He said ashamed, keeping his back to them as Dick got his bearings and leaned on his cane for support and hobbled over to the stairs.

"You know, Bruce. It's not a crime to care for someone. To let someone in. To be happy. You didn't even notice I was able to make it down here only on a cane. When you're ready to stop being a jackass, you know where to find me and where to find her."

He waited until Dick was back upstairs and hit the punching bag, letting out a roar of frustration and pain. He hadn't realized Alfred had come back after helping Dick up the stairs.

"Master Bruce, I have held my tongue until now, but I will not stand idly by and let you do this to the young Masters and Miss Barbara again and I most assuredly will not let you do this to yourself."

"I can't have these feelings for Diana, be the father Dick and Tim need and be Batman. It won't work."

"Then you are dishonoring your parents' memory."

He whirled with a wild anger in his eyes. "How can you say that? It's for them, because of them, I do what I do."

"It's because of them you choose to keep all of us who love you at arm's length? Choose to keep happiness just out of your grasp? Do you think that's what they would have wanted for you?"

"If I lost them…her."

"You can't keep them safe forever dear boy. One day we shall all die, even you." Alfred said moving to the stairs. "Don't go to the grave without love, without happiness. Your parents' memory deserves better, you deserve better."

BMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWW

Diana didn't know where to go or what to do. She felt lost and alone. She didn't want to go back to the apartment she kept and she couldn't face going up to her room on the Watchtower while she was in such a vulnerable state. Everywhere reminded her of Bruce, of their time together and without realizing where she was headed she showed up on the one person's doorstep who she hoped would understand.

"Diana. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry to come here like this Kal but I just didn't know where to go."

"Of course come in." He ushered her inside, took the bags from her hands and held them in his. "You're freezing." Which in itself was unusual. "Sit down. I'll make you some tea." He offered leading her to the couch.

She sat and stared at the floor until he came back with her tea and held it in her hands as he wrapped a large quilt around her and waited patiently for her to say something.

"Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?" She said softly looking into her tea as though it were a skrying glass.

"No. I would never do that to you."

"You were right and I knew you would be. Even he warned me, but I didn't listen. I just wanted to be with him so badly no matter the outcome, even if for awhile. I thought I could live with that but now I feel cheated because I want more. So much more and I am not sure he'll ever be able to give it to me." When she started crying, he took the tea cup from her hands, placed it on the table and held her until she stopped.

"Don't give up on him Diana." He looked at her, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped her tears. "I've known Bruce for a long time, this is his own way of trying to protect you, protect himself. Normally, he would run away and never look back but I can honestly say I've never seen him this personally invested in a relationship with anyone before. It's killing him Diana, not literally but emotionally. He loves you. Of that I have no doubt. Until he wakes up and realizes where he needs to be, you need to be strong. In the meantime, think of how you are going to make him beg and suffer." Clark smiled and for the first time in a long time Diana was able to smile too.

After her conversation with Clark, Diana felt much better. Already the wheels in her mind were busy coming up ways to make Bruce suffer and for the time being, it helped. With her newfound strength, she decided the Watchtower was not all together a bad idea. Maybe she could find someone to spar with or just take out her frustrations on the training room itself.

"Oh good you're here." Mari grabbed her almost as soon as she transported aboard. "We thought we were going to have to go without you or worse have to try and kidnap you, for all the good that would do?"

"Why would you have to kidnap me and where are we going?" She asked completely clueless.

"You've been hauled up for weeks brooding over tall, dark and gloomy so we're going out. Ladies Night. Trust me you'll thank me for it." Mari winked as she pulled a speechless Diana along the corridors of the Watchtower to her room.

"How did you find out?" Diana asked softly once safe in the confines of her room.

"Call it women's intuition. Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Mari said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Us?"

"Just a few of the other girls." Mari confided starting to ransack Diana's closet, then popped out to see the look of shock on Diana's face. "Oh don't look so shocked, Di. For months there's been a surge of electricity between the two of you whenever you are in the same room, not so hidden glances and blushes, mostly on your part. Then Batman stops coming to the Watchtower and coming on League missions and you single handedly stop natural disasters and evil doers and spend the rest of your time in your quarters. None of us have to be the world's greatest Detective to figure that equation out." She replied going back to flipping through Diana's wardrobe. "No. No. No. None of these will do. I'll have to call for backup."

Before she knew what was happening Dinah, Helena, Zatanna and Beatriz were all in her room. Each dressed to the nines and had brought extra garments for Diana to try on whether she wanted to or not. She felt like a Barbie doll as they dressed and undressed her, threw shoes and jewelry at her and sprayed her with various perfumes. Amidst playing dress up, she listened as they all animatedly talked about their respective men and what asses they could be. She found out while, the women Leaguers had figured out what was bothering her, save for John and Kal, none of the male Leaguers knew yet of their secret.

She tried on outfit after outfit, changed shoes a dozen times and still they were unsatisfied. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Beatriz opened it as Shayera stood and looked at Diana. "I heard you needed some help. Can I come in?" Shayera asked the room but was looking directly at Diana in a quest for her approval.

For a moment the room was silent as the rest of the women looked between Diana and Shayera. "Of course." Diana smiled genuinely and knew that this was one more bridge in their relationship they'd repaired and was glad for it.

"And not a moment too soon either. What do they have you in? No worries, I'm here now." That statement meant much more to Diana and Shayera than what the others heard.

BMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWWBMWW

The next morning Bruce came down to Alfred humming happily as he sat down to his breakfast. Alfred poured him a cup of coffee and handed him the morning paper and went back to humming as Bruce began to read.

In big, bold letters there was a headline that read 'Wonder Woman Woos Worshipers' along with a pictures of her in a backless and nearly frontless top, tight jeans and high heels looking like a supermodel, surrounded by admirers vying for her attention.

He flipped hurriedly to where the story continued and saw more pictures of her and some of the female Leaguers dancing, drinking and flirting with unsuspecting males who were practically drooling over them. There was a picture with her dancing intimately with some man and one word went through his mind. Mine.

He crumpled up the paper and stormed out of the kitchen while Alfred continued humming merrily and cleared his place, all the while smiling knowingly. His plan had worked to perfection.


End file.
